


Nails and Cuddling

by Introverted_Mess



Series: analogical oneshots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Nail Painting, Nail Polish, They're cute, cuddling 'lessons', doing each others nails, it's cute, logan's a nightowl, nail lessons, virgil sleeps??!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introverted_Mess/pseuds/Introverted_Mess
Summary: Virgil offers to do Logan's nails for him, which then builds up to Virgil teaching Logan how to do his own nails, which leads to cuddling.





	Nails and Cuddling

“Virgil, I’m not completely certain about this…” Logan stared at the bag of nail polish uneasily.

“Logan, come onnnnnn. We need to for the next video, we might as well practice,” Virgil started shuffling the assorted colors, searching for his shade of purple.

Logan watched Virgil’s hands, a sudden spike of anxiety creeping through his veins, “Virgil, I-,” he hesitated and took a deep breath, “I do not know how to apply nail polish.”

Virgil stifled a laugh, “Seriously? Logan, it’s like painting.”

Logan bitch-faced him, “I am perfectly aware of that Virgil.”

“Then why are you saying you don’t know how?” Virgil was now on the edge of laughter, barely keeping his giggles in check.

“I cannot accomplish it as well as you do…” Logan whispered, his face an unnatural shade of pink.

Virgil blushed violently, “Um, thanks, L.”

Logan looked at his hands, which were currently in his lap, picking at his cuticles nervously, “Y-your thanks are much appreciated.”

Virgil smiled lovingly at his boyfriend, “You know, I could do them for you.”

The epitome of logic—who was currently acting all sorts of _not_ logical at all—looked up, pink still tinting his face slightly, “Really?” He wasn’t in disbelief, he wasn’t hopeful, he was just… in a state of surprise.

“Y-yeah, if, if you wanted me to, I would,” now it was _Virgil’s_ turn to blush and look down at his hands, which now held both his purple and black nail polish bottles.

“I…I do,” Logan reached out and placed his hands on top of Virgil’s, and Virgil looked up to meet the endless galaxies of Logan’s eyes. “It would be most satisfactory if you would do my nails for me, Virgil.”

Virgil grinned widely at Logan and pecked his lips gently, “Pick a color.”

And that’s how it all started. With Virgil painting Logan’s nails a deep shade of navy blue, then placing a single dot of purple on each of his middle fingers; because he loved it, they both did, Virgil for the time he got to spend with Logan, and Logan for the beauty of Virgil’s work. It was a simple routine, and Logan intended it to stay that way; so, it did. It stayed that way for a few months, anyway. It stayed that way until Virgil decided that Logan needed to learn how to do it himself.

“I do _not_ under any circumstance need to know how to do my nails in solidarity, Virgil.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow, “Lo, I’m not always going to be around to paint your nails, sometimes, I’ll be working and won’t be able to take a break. I _do_ have a job, you know.”

Logan groaned, “Yes, I am perfectly aware of this, Virgil, however, I just won’t be able to accomplish it as well as you do, and I love the way you do it.”

“Logan,” Virgil placed his hands on either side of Logan’s face, “that is why you practice. Come on,” he dropped his hands from Logan’s face and grabbed his hand, starting to pull him towards Virgil’s room, “I’ll teach you.”

It didn’t take as long as Logan thought it would take for him to start to get the hang of doing his own nails, and by the time three months was up, he could do both of his hands with almost the amount of beauty that Virgil did.

“Virgil,” it was three in the morning, and tonight was one of the rare nights that Virgil was actually trying to get some sleep. “Virgil,” Logan whisper-shouted again, placing a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder tentatively.

Virgil tiredly opened his eyes and Logan turned on the lamp on the nightstand, momentarily blinding the both of them.

“Logan, it’s three-thirty in the morning. What. Do. You. Want,” Virgil didn’t mean to sound harsh, but he rarely got enough sleep and was annoyed that when he _tired_ , he was just woken back up. It didn’t faze Logan in the slightest.

“I did it,” Logan was practically bursting with excitement.

“What did you do, exactly?” Virgil’s mind was still a little hazy and, if he was completely honest, was starting to fall back asleep, despite Logan’s apparent need to wake him up because of an accomplishment.

“I completed both hands flawlessly,” Logan held both of his hands in front of Virgil’s face.

Virgil smiled, “Congrats, Moon Light, they look amazing. Now can I get back to sleep?” A yawn escaped Virgil’s mouth and he didn’t do much to hide it.

Logan opened his mouth, as if the realization that it _was_ in fact the early hours of morning and that Virgil _was_ just asleep, just crossed his mind, “Yes, of course. I apologize for waking you up, perhaps I should go to bed as well, it is quite late…”

Virgil’s face was already buried in the pillow, eyes closed, “No shit, Sherlock, now turn off the light and get in here so we can _both_ sleep.”

Logan stared at Virgil in shock before stripping down to his boxers and turning off the lamp. He slid under the covers, Virgil’s warm body inches from his own.

“Get over here,” Virgil turned towards Logan before wrapping his arms around him and bringing him close, so that they were pressed tightly against one another. “I think I should also give you cuddling lessons too, you’re not so great at it.”

Logan chuckled and brought his arm to comfortably rest on Virgil’s side and his hand to rest in Virgil’s hair.

Virgil purred slightly, leaning into the touch, “Then again, maybe nail lessons is enough.”


End file.
